


I'm the one who let him go.

by ToxicTrxgedy



Category: IT (2017), Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M, Poor Mike, you brought this on yourself tho so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 10:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12724854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicTrxgedy/pseuds/ToxicTrxgedy
Summary: He’s never going be able to get Will Byers back. He’s the one who let him go in the first place.





	I'm the one who let him go.

“That’s not fair Mike.”  
I know its not.   
“You rejected, him remember?”  
I remember.   
“You’re the one that said no.”  
I know. 

 She had a point. It wasn’t fair for him to be upset. After all, he was the one who rejected Will when he ad asked him out. So he had no right to get angry when he moved on. 

 Sighing at a lost, Mike Wheeler ran a hand through his curls. Purposely tugging at them harshly as he hissed silently. You don’t get to be mad, Wheeler, he thought to himself, he’s happy and you were fucking scared. Richie and Will had no problem barely being on the line that was normal. They had no problems jumping in a deep pool if it meant something new. While Mike Wheeler was scared. 

 He would much rather follow the crowd then stand out. 

 So when Will had asked him out, all those months ago, his fight or flight reaction kicked in and he said no. And then, a few months later, a Richie Tozier waited for Will with open arms until he was ready to feel again. So he has no one to blame but himself.

 “I know El. And its my fault but fuck,” cursed Mike on his spot on the floor of Jane’s bedroom. The snowstorm that hit the sleepy town of Hawkins had made the windows frost up, and even with the house’s heater, Mike still had to wear his jacket inside of the Byer’s house. “He so happy holding his hand…kissing him…being with him…and I just…that could’ve been me El…It could’ve been me.”

 But it’s not and that’s what killing Mike inside. 

He’s not the one that can hear him in a voice no one else can hear. He’s no the one being told words he begs he could receive. He’s not the one who gets to know what his skin feels like when he holds him.

 Richie Tozier is the fucking son of the bitch who gets to. 

 And it doesn’t matter how many times he talks about it with El. No matter how many fights he got into to distract himself from his own feelings. No matter how many boys or girls he kisses to try and forget. No matter how many times he  innocently holds his hand when the Party were out together. 

 He’s never going be able to get Will Byers back

 He’s the one who let him go in the first place. 


End file.
